Suite Life in Chicago
by Imthecreator
Summary: Zach and cody's Ship stop in Chicago. deuce doesnt wanna give them pizza. Will they get it? If so how? Read and Find out ;) BoyxBoy DeucexZach ZachxCody


Note: Every Character that appears in this and future chapters are characters made from Walt Disney! I did not create them! The only thing i created is the plot to these stories. And im pretty sure none of the characters are really gay or bi in real life.

This story takes place on the Tipton Boat. Each chapter will have a new stop to different cities to meet nee people. Tell me in the reviews if i need to stop something or add something. Just please don't be rude. The story may be a little i realistic but just bare with me please

"Zach! Oh Zach!" Cody Helplessly moaned his brothers name as Zach pounded his tight hole. "Zach..please dont stop this feels way too good."

Cody wanted this to last forever. But knowing his roomate woody would probably be back soon him and Zach needed to hurry up.

"Dont Say my name too loud, you dont want the people in the dorms next to us to think somethings going on in here" Said Zach pounding his brother in a rhythmic motion

The only thing leaving Cody's mouth was muffled moans. He tried to silence them by keeping his mouth closed.

After a good 5 more minutes of fucking his super horny brother Zach was about ready to Explode.

"C-Cody im about to cum get ready" said Zach who started to fuck cody even harder. "Oohh..."

Zach let his cannon go inside of Cody, while some leaked out Dripping onto cody's bed. Zach pulled his 7 inch cock out of his brother and laid on top of him.

"I love you Zach" said cody

"I love you Cody" said Zach

Zach raised his body off of Cody so they both could stand up to put their clothes back on. Before Cody could do anything Zack grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back for a kiss, while squeezing Cody's ass at the same time.

The two brothers put their clothes on and went to the Sky deck

"So where's the ship stopping today?" Asked Cody

"I think Mr. moseby said Chicago?" zach answered.

"I've kinda always wanted to go to chicago" said cody "a lot of stuff goes on there"

"Well looks like we'll see for ourselves in a little bit" zach said

Zach and Cody both knew that they were both gay. They didnt tell each other until about 2 years they got onto the boat. The first time the two brothers fucked was about their first month on the boat. They were both extremely nervous but at the end they both loved it. Considering why they still do it now.

About an hour later Zach and Cody hear over the loud speaker "We have now arrived in Chicago, you are free to roam. You must be back on the boat by 11pm or you will possibly be left"

"Alright!" Said zach "We have a whole 10 hours to explore chicago!"

Zach and Cody been walking up and Down Chicago sightseeing. They tried on clothes that were way too expensive for them. Saw cute boys. And even went to the Arcade for a little. Around 6pm Zach got a little but hungry so Zach and Cody decided to look around for somewhere to eat.

Zach spots a restaurant that says "Crusty's Pizza" Considering Zach loved pizza he bolted into the store. By the time Cody entered Zach was already sitting at a table.

"You must be really hungry" said Cody

"You know how i get when im hungry!" Zach fiercely

"Woah, woah. I dont wanna cause any trouble" Cody said jokingly "hey where's everyone at" said Cody looking around the empty restaurant.

"Huh...this place is a little empty. I guess i was so hungry i didn't even realize."

"Hey!" Said a voice "Were closing what are you doing here?

Zach and Cody turned around to see a latino boy with Spiky hair and a Pair of Headphones around his neck.

"Who are you?" Asked Cody

"I work here, and were closed so get out." Said the boy

"Wait wait, you dont have any extra slices of left over pizza we could have?" Begged Zach

"Nope! Now leave" Said the boy pointing towards the door

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" said cody to zach

"Come on man i'll do anything!" Zach said to the boy

"what do you not understand by get- wait...anything?" Said the boy

"Yes anything! You dont understand how hungry i am right now!" Said a pleading zach.

The boy admired zach for a few seconds and then Introduced himself.

"Im Duece" he said Giving his hand out for Zach to shake "follow me"

As zach walked away with deuce Zach turned around and Gave Cody two thumbs up. Cody just laughed and took out his Iphone.

"So you said you'd do anything?" Asked Deuce

"Anything!" Zach Answered

"Then kiss me" said Deuce

"Then what?" Said Zach

"You said you'd do anything..so kiss me" said Deuce

Zach started at the boy looked him up and down and smiled "of course"

As soon as Zach and Deuces Lips touched, hands began to fiddle with things.

Zach grabbed Deuces ass while Deuce tried to unbutton Zach's pants. Deuce broke the kiss to start kissing Zach's Neck. Zach almost cummed when his lips touch his neck. Deuces big pink Juicy lips filled the job.

Zach Grabbed the bottom of Deuces shirt raised it up and threw it on the floor revealing his slim body. Zach did the same with his shirt. Revealing his more toned and muscled body.

"Damn" said Deuce "you're fine as hell"

Zach smirked and started to unbutton deuce's pants. When he pulls them down he's introduced to Duece's large bulge.

"Woahh!" Said zach "it looks huge!"

"Thanks, but its dying to be taken out...it needs some fresh air" Deuce

Zach grabbed the waistband of Deuce's Blue and Green American Eagle Underwear and quickly pulled it down to his Ankles. Deuce's Thick Latino cock flung out and almost Hit Zach in the face. Zach couldnt even put his two fingers around it..thats how thick it was. He also had nice pink balls that hung nice and low

"Man this is gonna hurt" Zach said to himself

"Now let me see your cock" Deuce said as Zach stood and Deuce git on his knees quickly unbuttoning zachs shorts and pulled down his pants and underwear.

Barely even looking at his cock Deuce took it in his mouth Which caught zach by surprise.

"Ohh fuck yeah!" Said Zach.

"Oh man, this boy can do anythinf with these lips" said zach to himself.

Within minutes Zach was already about to Cum inside of deuce's mouth

"H-Hey Deuce..Its coming.." Said Zach trying to warn Deuce.

Deuce kept on going. Going even Deeper and faster. Zach's cock was about halfway down Dueces throat when he released. Giving out a loud moan as he filled up the Latinos mouth, who sucked up every last drop of Zach's sweet cum.

"Now it's my turn" Deuce said seductively.

Deuce made Zach lay on his back on the cold metal table in the middle of the room. Zach positioned his legs on Deuces shoulder revealing zach's pink pucker.

Deuce put two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them for about 30 seconds, lubricating them. After that. Slowly he stuck in the first finger making Zach flinch, after he felt like he adjusted he added another finger and started to Scissor zach's almost tight asshole.

After a whole of scissoring Deuce thought it was time to put the real thing in there. Deuce lined up his cock with zach's ass and slowly pushed his Pink head into zach's ass. Going in by centimeters so he wouldnt hurt zach too much.

After about a minute of trying to let zach settle he started to go in and out and little but more faster.

By this time All you could hear was the loud smacking of deuces balls against zach's ass. He was fucking the boy as fast as he could.

"Oh Daddy.." Zach Said

"You like this Big latino cock?" Said deuce

"Yes daddy, i love it" Zach Said

Zach released his essence all over his chest letting out a soft moan as Deuce couldn't hold it in anymore. The sight of Zach cumming all over himself and him calling Deuce daddy was overwhelming and Deuce let go inside of Zach.

Deuce slowly stopped going in and out of zach, when he came all the way out a few drops of cum dropped out of zachs ass. Zach was sitting on the Metal table breathing hard and sweaty, as well as deuce who say next to him.

"When am i gonna get my pizza?" Asked Zach

Deuce looked at him and laughed. Both boys took time and put their clothes back on. Deuce and Zach exchanged numbers just in case they wanted to send nudes anytime soon.

Zach finally walked back out to go sit with cody.

"Why the hell did it take so long? And where's out pizza?" Asked Cody

"Me and him had a loooong talk" zach didnt want to tell cody what he had done with Deuce because he felt as if his brother would be Jealous "Hes bringing out the pizza now"

"Finally. Im ready to go back to the ship." Cody said

Deuce walked out the back with a Large Box of pizza

"Here ya go" said deuce handing the box to Zach

"How much will that be?" Asked Cody

"Free" deuce said with a smile.

"Wow, really? Thanks." Said cody giving Deuce a handshake

"No problem." Deuce said "now get out i was supposed to close up a looong time ago"

Zach and Cody start walking out the store, and about halfway towards the ship Zach receives a text from Deuce saying

"I can still feel your long, thick cock down my throat"

Zach smiled and replied with

"Next time im in chicago, were gonna be all alone to do whatever we want again"

Deuce replied with

"I'll be waiting"


End file.
